Tukar nasib?
by Ayame tsubaki
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Sasuke pingsan? Kakuzu hilang? Bagaimana hari-hari Akatsuki dan Uchiha Family yg tukar nasib? Maaf update lama ;w; orz
1. Chapter 1

Jujur aja awal saya bikin Fict ini dan pengen di publish, saya bener-bener gak Pd takut orang-orang nggak suka karena ini Fict emang gaje plus aneh, sih! =w=  
Tapi dari pada mendem di folder, lebih baik di publish sih XD #nekat  
Saya sebagai author mohon maaf kalo misalnya kalian kurang suka ama ini cerita ya u,u

Summary : Tahu acara Reality show 'Tukar nasib'? Jika tahu, bagaimana jika Akatsuki anggota kurang mampu (dor) yang akan tukar nasib dan merasakan menjadi orang kaya di acara tersebut? XD

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning : Gaje, abal, garing, kriuk-kriuk, krenyes-krenyes, OOC, OC, menyebabkan enek dan mual-mual, pokoknya aneh, deh!  
Tukar Nasib © Ayame tsubaki**

Enjoy!

.

Pagi yang cerah, di markas bobrok yang sama sekali gak cerah. Terlihat ada satu pemuda berambut putih lagi goyang-goyang gak jelas gitu. Dari umurnya sih keliatannya udah 30 tahun-an, but i don't know.. Kita liat aje yuk bagaimana hari yang pengen dilewatinya.

O-oh, ternyata nama pemuda satu ini adalah Hidan. Yang sedang menggerakkan badannya ―bermaksud jogging― tapi rasanya jogging-nya itu kagak kesampean, deh. Soalnya gerakannya aneh banget. Ada statement segala dia ngangkat-ngangkat tangannya kayak lagi doa gitu, plus kayak orang nari balet gitu deh. Sampe-sampe orang lewat yang ngeliatinnya sweetdrop.

"Satu.. Dua.. Ya jashin-sama. Berkahilah anakmu yang ganteng ini tiga.. Empat.." katanya sambil ngangkat tangannya biar keatas, berhitung dan berdoa, naro tangan disekitar kuping gitu. Kurang lebih begitu deh jogginnya tuh orang. Masa jogging gitu sih? Itu jogging apa do'a coba? Aneh.

"Oey. Hidan, loe ngapain sih? Kagak jelas banget." sungut pemuda berambut blondie panjang yang poninya menutup satu matanya. Deidara.

"Lima.. Enam.. Loe tau, kan. Jogging itu sehat. Tujuh.. Delapan. Jashin suka dengan orang yang menjaga kesehatan." dia berdiri tegak kemudian menggeretekkan jari-jaringa.

'Kretek, kretek.'

Deidara sweatdrop. "Loe jogging? Kok jogging pake segala minta ampun ama jashin?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Yaiyalah! Setiap saat kita harus berdoa sama jashin!" nyolotnya, kemudian dia duduk bersila dan membuat posisi seperti yoga. "Hamina~ hamina~" lanjutnya, merem.

Jawsdrop.

"Aaah, whatever lha, un.." Deidara pergi dari sana, ternyata pas pagi ini ada sesuatu yang dia lupain. Dia lupa bilang 'un'. Ckckck. "Btw, thanks ya, un." Deidara ngomong sambil jalan, tetapi gak dibales Hidan yang sedang asik ama dunia-aneh-paginya itu. Haaah~

Sementara itu didalam markas, ada seseorang berambut orange tua yang sedang bermuka masam. Doi naroh tangannya didagunya, yang tangannya ada diatas meja. Disana, sebelahnya. Terletak sebuah hape jadul Sonny yang udah berwarna-warni dipenuhi sama gambar mukanya yang penuh dengan pierching.

Dan disana doi lagi muter lagu. Lagu yang diputerin doi adalah lagu 'kecewa' dari BCL alias Bunga Citra Lestari. Dan ternyata, doi nge-fans sama penyanyi asal negeri seberang.

'Sdikit waktu yang kau miliki~ luangkanlah~ untukku harap secepatnya~ datangi akuuu~ skali ini kumohon padamu~ ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, sempatkanlah~'

Dia nyanyi-nyanyi gitu sambil bergaya kayak orang main gitar, dan goyang-goyangin palanya, keras. Kutu-kutunya pada keluar sambil berucap 'Terimakasih, tuhan! Kami terhindar dari rambut bau kencing itu.'  
Btw, kok Pein nyanyi lagu galau gayanya kayak orang nyanyi lagu rock? Aaah~ forgot it.

"Pueeeh~ Konan~ abang kangeeen~ kesini napa bentar~ jangan selingkuh~"

Doi nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas gitu deh, sambil merhatiin pacarnya, Konan. Yang sedang tidur. What the― masa orang tidur dikira selingkuh? Ini lebih aneh lagi.

"Pein, loe jangan cemburuan napa jadi orang." saut salah satu orang paling ganteng di gua bobrok ini. Akasuna no Sasori. Suami author, yang entah kenapa bisa tinggal disini. *jduar*

"Tapi kaan~ Saso-chaan~ loe liat tuh, Konan ampe pules banget seakan dia lebih pengen tidur mulu diadepan guee~ emangnya gue apa? Banci kaleng yang di pierching, gitu?" katanya sambil peluk-peluk Sasori dan mulutnya monyong kayak minta dicium, dramatisir. Somehow, Sasori agak ilfeel juga ya, dikasih panggilan begitu. Plus di peluk-peluk n pengen dicium? Ieeew~

"O-oy! Gue k-kagak homo!" Sasori langsung kabur dari pelukan ketua mesum yang menganggap dirinya 'banci di pierching'. Dia langsung lari kepojokan goa, sambil ngemut jari tengah, manis, jempol, telunjuk plus kelinking (lha semuanya?) dan dia punya phobia baru sekarang, Pein. Ketua mesum bokep de el el.

Tiba-tiba, muncul orang dengan bermuka abstrak― wait, itu bukan muka, kan? Tentu saja. Masa muka berwarna oren? Dan banyak kenaehannya pula.

Orang itu ngomong. "Hehehe, Pein-senpai! Selamat pagi! Tau gak? Tobi tadi malem mimpi jadi bajak laut, terus kapalnya jatuh kelaut. Eh, tau-taunya pas Tobi bangun, Tobi ngompol hehe." katanya, innocent.

Orang yang namanya 'Tobi' tadi ngelempar gumpalan kain yang penuh dengan lumpur― eh? Lumpur? Gimana bisa?

O-oh, souka. Ternyata di goa ini tidak menyediakan fasilitas kayu buat tempat tidur. Jadinya kain yang dipake tidur ditaro langsung ditanah. Coklat, deh.

"Dafuq! Pantesan aja rambut gua bau kencing, ternyata ini toh. Dan gara-gara kencing lu ini Tobi! My lovely kutu-kutu kabur! BAD BOY!" bentaknya.

Yang dibentak hampir nangis, "UWAAHHH TOBI ITU ANAK BAIK SENPAI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" teriaknya, nangis. Sambil nerjang badan Konan yang lagi tidur, dan ngomong. "Senpai Konan, masa tadi Tobi dikatain 'bad boy' sama Pein senpai! Huwaaa~"

Yang diterjang cuma kaget. Terus melototin Pen. "Eloooo... Mau putus, hah?"

Pein langsung memasang ekspresi kaget, takut. Mulutnya monyong sambil mangap gede. Matanya jadi kotak segitiga gitu deh. "Jangaaann! Switiiii~ aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu~ aku tanpamu~ butiran debu~" Pein ngomong sambil nyanyi lagu dari negeri sebelah lagi.

Konan yang digituin makin jengkel. "Bagus deh kalo elo jadi debu!" katanya, nusuk.

"Tegaaa!" Pein langsung keluar dengan gaya slow-motion dan kemudian jongkok dibawah pohon kelapa kayak orang mau be-ol terus korek-korek tanah.

Ternyata pas dia dapet ilham korek-korek tanah ternyata dia nemu cacing. "OEY! GUE NEMU CACING!" katanya, exited. Dia menunjuk cacing kayak gaya Rock Lee sama Guy, dan sinar metahari yang-entah-dari-mana tiba-tiba muncul.

"Nobody care." kata orang ato tumbuhan ini? Badannya setengah item setengah putih. Plin plan amat. Mana ada daon disekitar badannya pula. Ternyata dia jalan keluar buat nyolong sinar matahari yang nyembul dari Pein.

Pein gak terima "Mau apa loe ama sinar gue?"

"Misi. Mau fotosintesis." katanya, ngedorong Pein dengan satu tangan.

Didalem markas.

Konan senyum ke Tobi. "Dah, yang ganggu loe dah pergi. Gue mau tidur lagi." kemudian Konan langsung ngejatohin dirinya gitu aja, tapi sedetik kemudian bangun lagi "Btw, mandi sana. Loe bau."

Yang digituin cuma jawab. "Konan senpai, emangnya disini ada kamar mandi ya?"

"Oh iya. Kagak ada ya."

"Lagian kok Konan senpai tidur mulu, kan udah pagi?"

"Gue bosen hidup gini terus, tinggal nunggu gue tidur selamanya aja."

Pein yang diluar sempet denger langsung memasang ekspresi lebaynya dan lari masuk markas. Seketika Hidan yang lagi bertapa itu kelempar dan kepalanya nyangkut dibatang pohon kelapa Pein tadi, tetep dalam posisi bertapa.

"NUOOOO! Aye gak mau Konan pergi!"

"Tapi kalo guenya pengen pergi, gimana dong?" cewek tsb malah makin nyolot, acara 'berharap tidur selamanya'-nya sempet terlupain.

"Elo pengen tau aja atau pengen tau buangeetz?" Pein ngomong tambah nyolot meniru bahasa anak alay muda jaman sekarang, dengan nada banci. Mulut di monyong-monyongin sambil mata di merem-melekkin.

Dahi Konan berkedut.

'Twich!'

"Banci." Konan yang males adu bacot cuma ngejawab dengan sindiran nusuk.

"Ciyus? Miapa?" Pein malah melambaikan tangannya dan kakinya jinjit-jinjit gitu.

"Bah. Nyesel gue pacaran sama lu," Konan kembali rebahin diri lagi. Dengan keras.

Tidur. Ataaaau― maaf, tak bisa dilanjutkan karena pihak rambut oren tak menerimanya.

Ditempat lain ada bentuk gak jelas entah ikan entah orang. Yang pasti dia lagi dikamar mandi sambil jongkok di lobang tempat orang boker― oke, beberapa bagian kita sensor, right?

Doi lagi jongkok sambil ngeliatin ikan lelenya yang ada didalem ember sedang warna item itu.

'Brobot brobot.' bunyi apa itu?

Oh―aaaa! Lupakan! This disgusting!

"Satu, dua." doi ngitung, sambil liat lele-lelenya.

"Sembilan." dia selesai ngitung.

"Oh, ternyata bayi diperut nyonya lele ada 9 butir. Selamat." katanya sambil berjabat tangan sama kumis lele.

"Dan acara boker pagi gue udahan. So, jaga kandungan loe ya." katanya, pergi. Tapi sebelum itu dia naro tuh ikan ke kolamnya.

Pas dia udah pergi keluar dari Wc, kemudian dia langsung kepeleset gitu aja dan nyebur ke kolam ikan. Duh, untung nyeburnya ke kolam ikan. Bukan ke tempat boker dia tadi.

Dan ternyata sedari tadi ada seseorang anggota disana yang sedang menatap prihatin teman-temannya. Doi sedih, bingung, galau. Kenapa nasibnya gini amat ya dapet temen aneh plus tempat tinggal aneh. 'Aturan dari dulu gue kagak ninggalin Konoha, gue kan bisa jadi Uchiha ningrat disana. Huhuhu...' batinnya menjerit.

Dan ada salah satu anggota lagi disana, dia lagi duduk di korsi kecil sambil megang gumpelan kertas. Oh, ternyata itu adalah uang atau money atau fulus atau duit atau peso (nahloh?).

"Huhaahahhaa! Gue emang member terbahagia disini.." katanya ketawa nista sambil guling-guling.

Itachi yang bener-bener kesel sama keadaan disini, ingin sekali bisa merubah nasibnya yang nista ini ke keadaan normal. Semoga author mendengar doanya.

Dan doanya dikabulkan!

'Tok tok tok..'

Terdengar ketokan dari arah depan pintu Akatsuki.

"Ada tamuuuu! Un!" Seru Deidara, exited. Soalnya selama ini mereka gapernah dapet tamu, sih.

Akhirnya mereka semua menggerubungi pintu, dan disana terlihat gadis cantik berambut merah panjang sepinggang, dan dikuncir 2 setengah yang diduga adalah OC author yang merupakan produser acara ini.

Tunggu dulu... Acara?

Liat aja deh.

"Aww! Ada ceweeekkk!" Pein teriak-teriak, kesenengan udah dapet tamu, cewek cantik pula! Dan gara-gara itu dia dapet jeweran plus tamparan dari Konan.

"Tadi elu gak bisa ngebolehin gue selingkuh, sekarang elo mau selingkuh? HA?!" Konan ngamuk.

"Ampuuuunnn!"

"Ano... Kamu siapa ya?" tanya Sasori sopan. Soalnya dia bingung warna rambutnya sama sih kayak warna rambut doi. Jangan-jangan sodara doi lagi?

"Eh? Oh iya. Gue Ayaki yukihara. Gue adalah produser dan host dari acara yang akan merubah nasib kalian! Yaaaah!" katanya, bergaya dan kemudian senyum kearah mereka semua.

'Krik.. Krik..' Mereka pada gak mudeng.

Ayaki kesini pake baju putih polos dan rok pendek warna pink sepaha dia. Ada ya host acara kayak gini?þ

"Kamsud?" tanya Itachi.

Cewek itu kemudian langsung duduk dan naroh satu kaki diatas kaki lainnya. Pahanya doi jadi keliatan, bikin anak-anak Akatsuki langsung pada nengok ke daerah situ. Yang diliatin kayak gitu sadar, dan kemudian diri lagi.

"Eroooo! Elo semua erooo!" Katanya, kayak orang ketakutan.

"He'heh. Habisnya paha lu mulus amat sih.. Gue jadi gak tahan." jawab Pein frontal, dan akhirnya dia ditarik Konan didalem dan muncullah teriakan kesakitan didalam.

"Ah.. Sorry deh. Yaudah buru jelasin." kata Itachi, yang bingung sebenernya nih cewek mau ngapain sih.

"Hm! Gue disini, akan membuat kalian merasakan bagaimana kehidupan orang kaya atau ningrat. Selama 3 hari kalian akan hidup enak dan bertukar nasib dengan Keluargaa..." Ada jeda selama Ayaki bicara. Kemudian dia menunjukkan tangannya kearah monitor Tv dan terpampanglah keluarga kaya itu.

"Adek gue? Bapak gue? Emak gue?" Itachi kaget, shock.

"...Uchihaaa!" Lanjut Ayaki, sambil senyum dan muter-muter.

"Wtf keluarga kite?" Sasuke yang udah ditunjuk-tunjuk merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari kesialannya.

"Ya ampuuoooonnn!" Fugaku menarik rambutnya, frustasi.

Sedangkan Mikoto sudah pingsan ditempat.

Sasuke yang ada dimonitor langsung keluar dari sana, dan langsung ngedeketin Ayaki, langsung juga ngomong ke kamera yang ternyata dari tadi ngerekam apa yang Ayaki omongin.

"Please jangan keluarga gue, gue masih terlalu muda dan ganteng buat tinggal di markas ini. Meski 3 hari ntar kulit putih mulus gue jadi dekil gimanaaaa?" Sasuke ngomong sambil bercucuran air mata di kamera, narsis lagi. Dan dia juga sujud-sujud ke Ayaki.

"Heheh. Sorry kan ini acara bukan gue yang idein. Tapi author." Ayaki berkata dengan polosnya.

"Elu kan authornya begoooo!" Sasuke gatahan, langsung jambak rambut merah gadis ini.

"Auw! Auw! Eh, eh Suke. Ada untungnya kali kalo lo ikutan acara ini!" Ayaki bisikin Sasuke.

"Apaan?" tanya Sasuke, sambil manyun kayak orang ngambek.

"Elu bakal gue beliin foto Naruto lagi kage bunshin jadi anak perempuaaan!" Heboh Ayaki, lanjut.

"Sedangkan Fugaku akan saya kasih kostum polisi yang kereeen!"

"Mikoto akan saya kasih uang buat belanjaaaa!"

"Mau kan?" Ayaki nyengir dihadapan mereka.

"Boleh deh!" Kata mereka bertiga. Padahal kan hadiahnya itu hadiah nista = ="

"Oke. Pihak kaya sudah setuju pasti pihak miskin akan tetap setuju kan? Kalian juga bakal dapet hadiah, kok!" Lanjut Ayaki, sambil mainin rambutnya.

"Tapi hadiah kalian nanti diakhir acaraaaa!" Ayaki lanjut lagi dengan nada tinggi setiap akhiran ngomong.

"Kok gitu sih?!" Akatsuki kagak terima.

"Duh.." Ayaki mijit pelipisnya. "Kalian kan orangnya banyak, udah gitu kalian dapet kesenengan jadi orang kaya pula! Harusnya bersyukur dong!" Ayaki malah ngomel ke mereka.

"Hiih! Dasar acara gak mutu!" Akatsuki ngomong dengan seksama.

"Heh. Tapi kan ini acara yang bikin kalian ngerasain jadi orang kaya!" bales Ayaki. "Ohiya, Itachi tetap disini ya... Soalnya kan Itachi adalah keluarga Uchiha." Ayaki bicara dengan santai tanpa memikirkan hati orang yang mendengar itu.

Response Itachi

10%

"..."

"..."

53%

"..."

"..."

Completed!

"APAAA?! JADI GUE GAK IKUTAN KAYA?!" Itachi tereak.

"Kagak. Heheh." Jawab Ayaki santai.

Dan kemudian Itachi meraung-raung karena sakit hati yang dideritanya.

Bagaimana hari-hari Akatsuki ketika mereka merasakan menjadi keluarga kaya seperti ningrat Uchiha? Dan apakah Itachi memang tidak bisa merasakan jadi ningrat Uchiha lagi?

_Jawabannya ada dichapter depan! Yey!_

Ayaki : Terimakasih sudah mau membacaaa dan menyaksikan acara kami! Tunggu episode selanjutnya yaaa! ^o^/

Itachi : acara sialan! Kampret! Kenapa gue doang yang gak jadi pindah ke rumah asli gue?

Ayaki : eeee... Kan Itachi-san itu masih satu keluarga dengan Sasuke-kun. Jadinya kamu ya harus tukar nasib jadi anggota Akatsuki, dong!

Itachi : tapi kan gue udah bertahun-tahun sama mereka!

Ayaki : ya itung-itung kan bisa kumpul sama keluarga! Lagian aku ada hadiah kok buat Itachi-san nanti! *kedip-kedip*

Itachi : apaan?

Ayaki : *bisikin sesuatu ke telinga Itachi*

Itachi : kalo gini, sih.. Gue mau. Kheheheh...

Ayaki : oke sip! Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk pemirsa yang sudah menyaksikan acara 'Tukar nasib' ini. Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnyaaa!

Itachi dan Ayaki : *lambaiin tangan sambil senyum*

.

A/N : duh, lagi-lagi saya membuat fic gaje. -_-Garing lagi! Habisnya bingung awalnya mau digimanain, sih! Ngebingungin pokoknya! Aaarrgghh! 'Kay pokoknya gitu, lah! (Plak!)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : gomen update lama yaa ;w; orzorz.. umm.. Balesan review :

**NamikazeKevin** : hwo! Arigatou dibilang bagus! *terharu* ini ku update kok! Maaf ya agak lama TwT *bows*

**chanshasa** : arigato nee.. ^^ hadiah untuk Itachi? Rahasia dong. Huehuehue (sebenernya gatau mau ngasih apaan) /plak/

**nowan456 yoval** : hehehe.. Oke! Ini dilanjut kok! Maaf agak lama ya.. Akatsuki dinistain? Sip! *dibunuh*

**KZ** : oke deh! Eh? Fict Akatsuki byk lho .u. Aku aja cari hasilnya bejibun. XD btw, itu inisial "KZ" Killua Zoldyck bukan? *w* Itu suami author lhoo! *gak nanya* *bukan fandomnya*

**hanatsabita** : he pein abangmu toh? Huahahaha! *plak* gomenne kalau buat dia nista ya *bungkuk* ini udh apdet! Maaf lama ;_;

**Atika tri.Y** : hoeee! Saya ditodong! Saya dipaksa! *apaan* ini dah update kok! Maaf ya lama T-T gak maksud gitu.. Aku kena WB sih.. Gomenne..

Arigatou buat semua review-nya! ~^o^~

MULAI!

.

.

Ayaki : "Hyaaa! Permisa, kembali lagi dalam acara 'tukar nasib' dari author yang bernama Ayame tsubaki dan saya sebagai host-nya! Hyaaa!"

Krik.. Krik..

Ayaki : "Hoe? Kok sepi sih?"

Kemudian muncullah Sasuke disebelah Ayaki dan kemudian teriak "KOTAK MUSIK!"

Tret tetettetete trettetet.. Tretetet.. Treet treet treet treet..

Dan kemudian muncullah Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Akatsuki, Uchiha clan(?), Hokage1,2,3,4,5 pedagang ramen. Dll. Mereka semua joged ala dangdut(WTF?)

"HIDUP TANPA CINTA! BAGAI TAMAN TAK BERBUNGAA! HEIII~ BEGITU LAH KATA PARA PUJANGGAA~~ HEII~~ BEGITULAH KATA PARA PUJANGGA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Ayaki : ... *jawsdrop* "Kok gini sih?"

*Opening gagal*

.

Summary : Tahu acara Reality show 'Tukar nasib'? Jika tahu, bagaimana jika Akatsuki anggota kurang mampu (dor) yang akan tukar nasib dan merasakan menjadi orang kaya di acara tersebut? XD

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, abal, garing, kriuk-kriuk, krenyes-krenyes, OOC, OC, menyebabkan enek dan mual-mual, pokoknya aneh, deh!

**Double warning(?) : SORRY DISINI TAMBAH GAJE DAN JAYUS(dasarnya gitu) DISINI BANYAK SELIPAN CERITA AUTHOR! GAK SUKA LONGKAP AJE! OKE! ***kedip*

Tukar Nasib © Ayame tsubaki

Don't like? Don't read!

Ayaki : *mijat pelipis* kok tadi openingnya begitu sih? *kesel*

Audience : huehuehue maaf Ayaki-chan, tadi itu kita ngikutin acara program sahur yang biasa ditonton sama author! Sekarang kan bulan puasa.

Ayaki : heee? Iya juga ya. Tapi kenapa gak bilang gue dulu?

Audience : soalnya tadi Ayaki-chan bilang "kok sepi sih?" Jadinya begitu deh.. Huehuehuehue..

Ayaki : *sweetdrop* aaah, terserah deh.

Author : woi! Cepetan mulai! Durasi! *lempar lemper(?)* /what/

Ayaki : hhh... Oke oke. Ehem. *batuk* Minnaa! Maaf ya update yang agak lama! Karena author yang mengalami WB alias writer block(kalo gak salah) jadinya updatenya lama deh!

Author : *nyengir nista*

Ayaki : oke! Mulai sajaa! Dihari pertama pertukaran Uchiha family dan Akatsuki! Yuk kita intip! *kedip-kedip*

HARI PERTAMA.

Akatsuki dianter kerumah Uchiha bersaudara, dan sampe disana kia lihat reaksi mereka..

"Whoaaa! Sugoii neee!" kata Pein sok Jepang. Dia melihat kearah sekitar rumah, sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya seperti Hinata yang lagi malu karena Naruto. Dan kemudian dia muter-muter.

"Oh, jadi ini rumahnya si Itachi, ya?" Zetsu mulai melihat-lihat juga seperti member lainnya. "Ada tempat yang bagus buat fotosintesis gak ya?"

"Kerjaan lu fotosintesis mulu, un! Harusnya kita buat banyak bom disini, un! Siapa tau aja bisa buat usaha petasan, un! Sekarang kan bulan puasa, un!" Deidara bawelnya kumat.

"An un an un.. Apaan sih lo.." Zetsu menjawab sambil kabur ke belakang rumah, mau fotosintesis.

"Zetsu! Woi! Sekarang kan puasa! Lo gak boleh makan sinar matahari!" Konan menarik daon ijo yang bertengger(?) Disekitar pala Zetsu.

"Heh. Gue gak makan kok!"

"Sama aja! Kalo lo fotosintesis itu makan! Dibulan puasa kita harus menjaga hawa nafsu dan gak boleh marah-marah!" Loh kok si Konan jadi kayak Ustadzah gini?

"Loe sendiri marah-marah ke gue!"

"Heh! Gue kan ngingetin hal yang baik, tau!"

Dan terjadilah adu bacot antara dua sejoli(?) ini.

Author : etoo.. Kok kalian puasa juga?

Konan : suka-suka!

Author : umm, ok. *pergi*

Back to setori.

"Hoahm. Gue ngantuk." Sasori menguap dengan indah dan elegannya(?) (ow. Hot) karena author dulu sempet nijikonin dia. (Siapa nanya?)

"Ngantuk ya tidur lah!" Sewot Kisame ke Sasori.

"Hoahm. Bentar. Update status dulu.(Gubrak!)" Kata Sasori dengan mata setengah ngantuk.

Ternyata Sasori terkena Alay detected(?) Kayak temennya author (ditampol) karena setiap hari apa-apa di update ke status sih! (Emang bener lho!)

Akhirnya Sasori keliling rumah Uchiha ini, kebetulan rumah Uchiha emang gede banget! Soalnya lantainya ada 50(dafuq?) Pake lift lagi! Rumah atau hotel ya?

Sasori memilih kamar nomor 20. Nomor kesukaan author. Soalnya author paksa. Disana kamar tidur Author juga soalnya. Huehehehe.. *ero(r)*

Killua : woi! Lo selingkuh ya? *tendang author* (SALAH FANDOM OI!)

Author : piss Killu! I just love u in the world(?)! /apa/

Sasori : boong loe. Tadi katanya mau tidur ama gue? *langsung tidur*

Killua : usotsuki! *ambil jantung author*

Author : ow Killua~ kau telah mencuri jantungku~ jantungku~ stop kau mencuri jantungku~ *joget*

Killua : sarap! Gila! Sedeng! Sinting! Miring(?)! *balikin jantung* *pergi*

Kok malah cerita ngaco gini sih? = ="a gomen.. Author emang lagi tergila-gila sama Killua, numpang ngidol sedikit.. Khehehehe..

Back to setori!

Ketika Sasori nyampe dikamarnya..

"Gile bung! Kamarnya gede pisan, euy! Gue bisa tidur sepuasnya disini dah!" Sasori kemudian loncat-loncat di spring bed yang king size dan dia begitu exited sampe-sampe temen sekamarnya (Deidara/bukan author kok/) cengo melihatnya.

"Danna, un. Kok jadi kayak anak kecil gitu sih, un?" Deidara yang melihat Sasori yang emang dasar baby face kayak anak bayi itu loncat-loncat gitu.

"Enak sih ini tempat tidur, gede! King size! Dua kamar ada 2 kasur King size! Bener-bener beruntung gue ikutan ini acara!" Sasori menjawab masih exited.

Deidara jawsdrop.

"Danna itu MKKB ya?" Deidara bertanya kepada Sasori.

Note : MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia)

"Tau aja!" Sasori masih aja loncat-loncat dikasur itu dengan exited.

Oke. Mari kita tinggal kedua pasangan ini dan kembali ke Akatsuki yang lain.

Disana ada Kisame yang kehilangan partnernya.. Dia galau. Sedih. Resah. Dan gelisah. (Whut)

"Aaah~ enaknya gak ada Itachi disini~ gue bisa nguasain kamar sendirian deh! Huhuy!" Katanya keliling keliling kamar gede itu sambil gonta ganti keadaan, dari mulai setel tv lah, liat wc yg super mewah lah, dan loncat tempat tidur kayak Sasori.

Oke. Kita salah prediksi. Ternyata dia senang. Bahagia. Happy. Dan suprised(salah)

Btw.. Kita liat yuk bagaimana keadaan keluarga Uchiha dimarkas bobrok Akatsuki! *plak*

"Hiks.." Disana terlihat Sasuke yang lagi pundung di pojokan goa, dia bener-bener galau. Udah lantai goa ini dari tanah, bukannya keramik kayak rumah dia. Terus tempat tidurnya gak ada alasnya lagi! Jadi otomatis tempat tidurnya kalau digelar pasti bekas tanah coklat itu!

"Gue galau..." Sasuke ngerauk(?) tanah yang lagi dia pegang, sambil kesel, sebel, marah, angry.

"Gak ada gunanya ngeluh, baka.." tiba-tiba itu adalah suara Itachi yang lagi duduk disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke ya otomatis kaget lah.

"Whoaa! Aniki! Ngapain lo disini!" Sasuke kaget, akhirnya dia sadar baju nya kena tanah bekas dia pegang tadi. "Hiks.. Baju gue.. Padahal gue beli mahal-mahal.." katanya nunduk lagi.

"Heh. Biasa aja kali Sas, bawa enjoy aja!" Itachi senyum innocent ke Sasuke.

"Pala lu santai! Gue gak bisa santai disini! Udah gak ada properti buat gue santai! Ini tempat banyak nyamuk lagi!" Emosinya. "Elo sih udah biasa disini, makanya lo gampang ngomong gitu!" Lanjutnya, masih kesel.

"Lo kok galak gini sih? Lagi PMS ya?" Itachi ngomong sambil menutup kedua kupingnya.

*twich* "EMANGNYA GUE CEWEK APAA!"

BUM!

Akhirnya tempat itu makin jadi ancur akibat amukan Sasuke yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Mikoto yang lagi masak didapur belakang(emangnya ada?) Cuma bisa menghela nafas akibat ulah anaknya itu. Kan dia udah setuju buat tukar nasib, masa sih dia yang marah-marah?

Sedangkan Fugaku lagi asik baca koran didepan goa itu. Dia sih santai-santai aja. Soalnya dia bakal dapet hadiah, sih. Terus dapet uang tunai juga. Jadi makin kaya deh dia huehuehue.

Itachi yang sweetdrop liat kelakuan Sasuke akhirnya mulai menjauhi adeknya itu. Ntar dia lagi yang kena.

Uchiha family, kalian tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian dihari berikutnya.. Huahhaahaha!

Back to Akatsuki!

Masing-masing anggota Akatsuki udah pada tidur. Begonya mereka udah tau rumah Uchiha ada 50 lantai, mereka malah make satu kamar buat berdua = =" tapi, mereka mengajarkan kita. Bahwa soolidaritas itu penting!(?) /apaan

Sasori sama Deidara karena mereka emang udah partner paling awet(?)

Hidan sama Kakuzu, tapi Kakuzu lagi ilang sebentar. Bakal dijelasin di chapter berikutnya.

Tobi sama Zetsu, karena Zetsu gak punya partner sedangkan Tobi ditinggal Deidara partnernya.(Kasian kau Tobi)

Kisame lagi kesenengan dia, dia masih berendem dikamar mandi merayakan kemenangannya(?) Untuk tidak berbagi kamar.

Dan pasangan terakhir... Konan dan Pein!

Masa sih Konan disuruh sekamar sama Pein yang notabene mesum getoh? Bisa bisa ntar dia udah gak perawan lagi besok harinya! /dipatok/

"Konan sayang~ ayok kekamar kita~" kata Pein dengan menggodanya(?) ke Konan. Tapi gak mempan kali buat cewek strong kayak Konan.

"Ogah." Konan berjalan meninggalkan Pein yang sedang sedih didepan pintu kamarnya. Tetapi ketika Konan ingin jalan, tangannya dipegang Pein dengan gagahnya(?) kemudian Konan ditarik ke kamar secara paksa. (Ratingnya oi!)

"KURANG AJAR LOE PEIN!"

Bugh! Plak! Tuing!(?)

Akhirnya Pein dibogem sama Konan, dan dia babak belur dikamarnya. Sedangkan Konan akhirnya tidur dikamar lain.

Kasian kau, Pein!

.

Pagi hari di kediaman goa Akatsuki with Uchiha Family. (Aye!)

"Hoaaahm.." disana terlihat Sasuke yang sedang tidur pules(kok bisa?) dia begitu karena dikasih obat tidur didalem makanannya sama Mikoto(ibu sadis).

"Ng?" Akhirnya Sasuke sadar. "Haaaa! Gue kok bisa tidur disini siiihhhh!" katanya sambil menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Dan dia sadar rambutnya kena lumpur bekas yang dia pegang kemaren malem. "Wtf? Haaa! Jijik emaaakkk!"

"Sasuke, berisik lu!" Itachi bangun. Dia tidur disebelah Sasuke.

"Sudah mandi dulu sana, ada sabun baru tuh!" Mikoto langsung ngomong ke Sasuke.

Sasuke kedip-kedip. "Hoe? Kok emak ngomongnya kayak di iklan mie sih?"

"Hehehe.. Iya! Soalnya kata produser acara ini, mami dikontrak jadi pemain iklan!" Akhirnya si Mikoto kedip-kedip sambil muter bayangin kalau dia jadi bintang iklan.

"Oh, si rambut merah itu ya?" Kata Sasuke.

"Yup!" Mikoto seneng, sambil ngangkat tangannya yang masih megang spatula.

"Bodo ah. Gue mau mandi." Sasuke berjalan sambil merem dan ngambil anduk dia. "Btw, disini ada kamar mandi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Enggak." Jawab Itachi dan Mikoto barengan dengan senyum nista.

Sasuke pingsan.

Sedangkan Fugaku masih baca koran dari kemaren didepan goa itu. Kuat amat O.O

"Mikoto, kopi!" Katanya Fugaku sambil ngangkat tangan kayak orang manggil pelayan di restoran.

"Siap, tuan!"

Itulah pagi dikeluarga mereka.

Pagi hari di rumah Uchiha family with Akatsuki!

"Pagi.. Hoahm, un.." Kata Deidara berjalan keluar kamarnya, ternyata anggota Akatsuki udah pada ngumpul disana. Kecuali Kakuzu(yang masih ilang), sama Tobi(belom bangun).

"Pagi juga.." jawab Konan.

"Aww.. Pipi gue masih sakit." ringis Pein kesakitan.

"Salah loe!" jawab Konan ketus.

"Eh? Pein kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara ke semua anggota yang disana.

"Gue males ceritainnya ah.." kata Konan.

Ting tong!

"Eh, ada tamu lagi, un!" Deidara exited lagi. Dia paling seneng kalau ada tamu, sih!

"Gue aja yang bukain. Siapa tau aja cewek cakep. Hehehe.." kata Pein dan dapet bogeman dari Konan lagi.

Pein tepar, dan akhirnya Sasori yang bukain. "Gue aja deh." kata Sasori.

Pintu terbuka, diluar sana ada cewek berambut merah lagi yang diketahui namanya Ayaki sedang dengan indahnya melihat anggota-anggota disana.

"Hei! Bagaimana dihari pertama kalian?" tanyanya ceria.

"Seru! Gue suka kamarnya! Gede banget!" Sasori tiba-tiba berubah ekspresi.

"Waaah~ gitu ya. Bagus deh kalau kalian senang. Disini, aku mau nawarin kalian jadi bintang iklan! Siapa yang mau?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang berupa kontrak kerja dari produser acara gaje ini.

"Gue mau! Gue mau!" Konan exited. "Dari dulu gue pengen jadi artis! Kyaa~~! Akhirnya kesampean!" Konan langsung rebut kontrak itu, dan meluk-meluk kertas tersebut. Ayaki yang ngeliat tingkah laku konan cuma kedip-kedip aja. Akatsuki juga sweetdrop liatnya.

_'Ternyata inilah sifat asli Konan...' _batin mereka semua_._

"Oh, oke. Konan-san datang ya di studio acara kami! Oke!" Ayaki ngomong sambil senyum kearah Konan.

"Oke! Dimana alamatnya?"

"Jalan haji Sarimin nomor 3." jawab Ayaki, polos.

"Buset! Gak elit banget namanya!" kata Sasori ke cewek tersebut.

"Biarin! Weee! Yang penting kita itu baik, bisa ngebuat kalian kaya, kan! Harusnya terima kasih dong!" Ayaki akhirnya emosi sama mereka.

"Udah, udah.. Jangan berteman." Kata Kisame dan dapet jitakan dari Ayaki.

"Harusnya 'berkelahi' bukan 'berteman'! Lu bego atau gimana sih?" Ayaki emosi.

"Mau ngelawak tapi gak lucu tuh.." Akhirnya Pein nongol dan langsung menuju Ayaki. "Neng, makasih ya udah bikin acara kayak gini. Host nya cakep lagi kayak neng." Pein ngomong sambil colek-colek pipi Ayaki.

Ayaki cuma merinding dan merasakan hawa pembunuh dibelakang Pein.

"PEIINNN!"

Buagh!

Tau kan Pein kenapa?

*plok plok* "beres deh." Konan tepok-tepokin tangannya, habis hajar Pein. "Dah, sana pergi lu! Ada lu pacar gue genit mulu!" Konan ngusir si Ayaki sambil pengen tutupin pintu rumah.

"Hiks.. Tegaaa! Gue kan, ngebantu kehidupan ekonomi kalian, malah diginiin! Huweee!" akhirnya si Ayaki nangis.

Akhirnya pada ngeliatin Konan.

"Huehehehe.." Konan kabur bersama kontrak ditangannya.

"Udah, Ayaki-chan. Makasih ya buat tawarannya. Kami seneng kok sama acara ini." akhirnya Sasori memberikan pujian kepada gadis malang ini.

"Saso-kun~ kamu udah ganteng baik lagi ya~" si Ayaki meluk-meluk Sasori.

Sasori blushing. "Eto..."

**To be Continued!**

_**Bagaimana tawaran Iklan Konan? Bagaimana Iklan si Mikoto juga? Sebenernya kemana Kakuzu hilang? Akankah Sasuke bangun dari pingsannya? Jawabannya di chapter depan! Yeeee!**_

Author : makasih buat baca cerita ini sampai habis.. Author bakal berusaha buat lanjutin chapter depan! *pasang tampang Shikamaru*

Audience : kok elu yang ngomong di endingnya sih! Harusnya Ayaki!

Author : tapi dia lagi disana! *nunjuk Ayaki*

Ayaki : nyaaa~ Saso-kun~~ *manja*

Author : dia lagi mesra-mesraan sama Sasori. TAT (Author juga mau!)

Audience : *sweetdrop*

Sasori : etoo.. Ayaki-chan. Udahan ya... Aku malu.

Ayaki : *masih manja* nyaaaan~ *tambah peluk*

Author : gue juga bisa! Killu-kun~ *manggil*

Killua : apa? *makan coklat*

Author : *nerjang Killua* nyaaaan~ Killu-kun daisuki~~ *jilat* *plok*

Killua : *tampang santai* udah biasa gue. Btw, Review ya! *lambain tangan*

A/N : maaf ya Atuhor malah ngidol tentang si Killua! Wkwkwk. Habisnya author emang lagi tergila-gila sama dia. Bahkan ngakuin kalau author cinta sama dia X"D *peluk Killua*  
Yang penting author mohon reviewnya ya.. Semoga bisa lanjutkan di chapter berikutnya!

Ohiya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan ya! ^o^ Marhaban ya Ramadhan.

Akhir kata arigatou gozaimashu desu! ^^

Ayame.


End file.
